Principal Investigator: Fisher Aron B. a. TITLE OF CORE UNIT CORE A: GENE EXPRESSION Name eraCommons Role on Project Affiliation Position Sheldon I. Feinstein, Ph.D. feinsteins Core Director Univ. Penn Sr. Research Invest. ABSTRACT: The purpose of the Gene Expression Core, Core A is to facilitate the study of the genes and gene products that are of interest to the projects. All of the proposed projects in this application will examine key proteins in surfactant metabolism. The ability to study these proteins in vitro, in cells and in animals will be critical to the projects. The Core will provide services, instruments, expertise and assistance to all the projects in accomplishing these goals. Specifically, the Core will generate recombinant proteins in E. coli, insect cells and the yeast, Pichia pastoris, perform